


Sakura

by lmizutani



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmizutani/pseuds/lmizutani
Summary: Greetings.  I am Suzuki Naomi, of Sakura Farms.  I am twenty four years old, the granddaughter of Jun, the previous owner, now deceased.  I place myself into your care.  Please take care of me, residents of Stardew Valley.





	Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> I am introducing two couples, one from Shugo Chara (anime and manga - 2008) and one from Yumeiro Patissiere (anime and manga - also 2008). They will be coming into the story at some point as they travel into (relatively) close proximity to Pelican Town. From Shugo Chara, Hinamori Amu and her soon to-be husband Tsukiyomi Ikuto. From Yumeiro Patissiere, Amano Ichigo and her newly wedded husband Kashino Makoto. (For non- Japanese readers, the convention of last name first name will be followed for all Japanese characters, including the farmer - which will prove to be somewhat confusing to the residents of Pelican Town).

To: Hinamori, Amu  
From: Suzuki, Naomi 

re: Moving 

Long time no chat. How have you been? How's life been treating you? My mother must have told you that my grandfather passed away a couple of months ago. Apparently, what I did not know, was that she was given the deed to Sakura Farm soon after I was born. The deed is under my name, with my mother as trustee. 

Well, I decided that I would go over to the farm to start a new life there. You know what my family is like. They are still wondering why I have not gotten married even though I had graduated from Western Japan University a couple of years ago. I just did not have the heart to say that it was my choice that I did not marry right after graduation like most of the class did. They simply did not understand that there is more to life than being a married housewife with children. Nothing wrong with that, and I'm happy that you and Ikuto are getting married later this month. Looking forward to being a part of your wedding. Somewhere down the road I may end up getting married but I want it to be on my terms, not my parents or my relatives.

Anyway, my mother gave me the deed to the farm just this afternoon. She told me that I can move there and find my own path. Although she would prefer that I get married and have grandchildren to play with and spoil, she really wanted me to find my own way. That was what her father would have wanted and we are just abiding his last wishes.

The farm is located in a town called Pelican Town in the west coast. I would have to fly to the Zuzu City Airport and from there take a bus to Pelican Town. The Mayor of Pelican Town, a Mayor Lewis Patterson, is going to meet me there and bring me to the farm. They are fixing it up a bit as it had been untouched since my grandfather had to move back here to live out his last days...five years ago. 

I hope that it would not be too rundown but my mother warned me that it would probably be a large step down from the life I am used to living with my parents. But she and my father gave me their blessings and I will be flying out of Haneda Airport on 27th Winter. I should be arriving in Zuzu City on 28th Winter and staying overnight at a hotel there and taking the bus the next day to Pelican Town.

Well, at least I'll be seeing you at your wedding before I go, so will see you then.

Naomi.

To: Amano, Ichigo  
From: Suzuki, Naomi

re: Moving

Long time no chat. How have you been? Paris must have been something else, huh? I wish I can see you now, a Parisienne Mademoiselle. It would be quite funny. Although I have a feeling Kashino may have words to say about that.

So, you probably know that my grandfather passed away a couple of weeks ago. My mother told me that she told your parents. Of course she would have...once they start talking, our mothers never stop talking until the cows come home. She's been telling me all about your wedding. I was sad to have missed it, but you know that I had all those exams at Seiyu High. You and Hinamori Amu should meet one day. I think the two of you would get along famously...or maybe you will get on each other's nerves. Who knows?

Anyway, I am moving at the end of Winter. You see, my grandfather owned some property in a place called Pelican Town, or more precisely, Stardew Valley. It's a very small village in the west coast and apparently, too far away to get there other than by flying. Although it has been about five years since anyone had lived on the farmstead. Yes, you read it right. My grandfather owned a farm. Well, more like a fish farm than anything else – apparently, according to my mother, it is surrounded by water on all sides. Plenty of fishing to be had. Thank goodness my grandfather had taught me to fish at a young age. 

My mother had the deed to the property ever since I was born, but only gave it to me along with a letter stating that I now own Sakura Farm. With a cabin that seems to be missing a kitchen. There is running water though and a somewhat functional bathroom. The surrounding land covers about an acre or so of land – arranged into little islands where I can leave some trees in one area, grow vegetables in another area, and maybe own some livestock at some later date. 

Moving day is Spring 1. I will be leaving Nagoya on Winter 24 to head to Osaka for Amu and Ikuto's wedding, hopefully be able to catch you and Kashino Makoto before flying out from Haneda Airport on Winter 27 to arrive on Winter 28. I should be in town either in the afternoon or evening of the 26 – maybe we can all meet at your shop in Marie's Garden Osaka? Let me know if that is good for you.

Looking forward to seeing you soon.

Naomi.


End file.
